1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device and, more particularly, to a pedal exercising device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercising device, such as an exercising bike, comprises a stand, a base frame mounted on the stand, a handlebar mounted on the front portion of the base frame, a seat mounted on the rear portion of the base frame, a flywheel mounted on the base frame, a pedal assembly rotatably mounted on the base frame to drive the flywheel by a chain, and a damping mechanism mounted in the base frame to provide a damping force to the pedal assembly so that a user has to apply a larger force to drive the pedal assembly, thereby achieving the exercising effect. However, the exercising bike is operated more violently, so that it is not available for the older people.